Seashocker
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = seashocker_size.png |Attack2 = 18 (DP) |Speed2 = 16 (DP) |Armor2 = 20 (DP) |Firepower = 7 (DP) |Shot Limit2 = 12 (DP) |Venom2 = 14 (DP) |Jaw Strength2 = 8 (DP) |Stealth = 10 (DP) |Known Dragons = *Valka's Seashockers *Bolt & Float and his pod *Viggo's Seashockers *Seashockers who aided the Berserker Bewilderbeast in "King of Dragons, Part 2" *Covecharger *Soaky and Wetty *Wavewight *Nikora's Seashocker *Rane & Shyne *Seashocker appearing briefly in Dreamworks Press: Dragons |Subspecies = |Hybrids = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Seashocker is a medium-sized Tidal Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development In the earlier stages of development of ''How to Train Your Dragon 2, the Seashocker was initially named the "Oceanzap". This appeared on some early promotional posters for the movie. The reason for changing the species' name has never been revealed. Physical Appearance Egg The eggs of a Seashocker tapers towards its tip, giving it a pointy and triangular shape. They have several lighter spots around their base. Hatchling to Adult The Seashocker looks similar to a blue Manta Ray, which is more noticeable when seen in a bird's eye view. It has two heads and has large a wingspan of 15 meters (50 feet) with two small flippers in front of it, giving it the appearance of a blue colored Manta Ray. The dragon also has small spikes lining its spine and the top of its heads. Their dorsal fins are very sharp and dense, functioning as amazingly powerful blades that are capable of slicing thick sea ices and even the most solid floes. Its necks are incredibly short. Overall, the Seashocker's body shape strongly resembles that of a Manta Ray, with wings that extend perfectly straight out. This natural arrangement ensures great speed in the air or beneath the waves of an icy ocean. Titan Wing Titan Wing Seashockers have jaws full of spikes and their body is bright yellow. Furthermore, white stripes streak across their wings and its edges are purple. They have light blue spines on their two necks that merge together to form one row of spines on their backs. They have a cluster of spikes at the tip of their tails. Abilities Firepower Seashockers gain their name from their unique ability to generate electrical discharges. Although they can emit electricity from their mouths, it will be released when they have bitten something, or in a short range just before they nip their targets. Their electro-charged bites can take out even the largest enemies. Because of their electro-abilities, electric eels are regarded as the closest evolutionary relative to the Seashocker, which may be the reason eels are feared by almost all dragons. The episode "The Eel Effect", however, suggests the reason dragons fear eels is because of eel-pox and is completely unrelated to the Seashockers. As seen in “Shock and Awe”, Seashockers are able to generate a field of electricity as a protection around themselves by joining their heads together. An electrical current can be produced by the snout of each head. When the electrical current joins together, it generates around an electrical field, similar to the one made by Skrills. The energy released creates an electrical force so powerful, that even large dragons such as Scauldrons, after being electrocuted, would be ejected away forcefully. It can also apparently eject from itself a human up to approximately 60 feet. Hunting Seashockers are also fearsome hunters, similar to Orcas in their lifestyle and intelligence, and are equipped with many weapons including dorsal fins, electric charges, and two heads. Hunting in groups, the Seashocker is an expert in the sneak attack. If you see its fin in the water, then the rest of its pod has already moved in to attack. Seashockers are often found hunting in packs or pods and have great teamwork. This helps them to take down large prey easily. They have also been seen herding shoals of fish into a Bewilderbeast's mouth by circling around it. Echolocation They use their echolocation to locate its prey in deep water like dolphins, porpoises, and whales. The underwater sonar they emit allows them to stealthily detect prey. They use this ability to travel in the deepest depths. Bioluminescence The Seashocker also has the ability to glow in deep dark waters where the light doesn't reach thanks to its bioluminescence. Dorsal blades Their dorsal blades are very powerful and sharp that they can cut through the thickest sea ice. They are composed of super-dense cartilage, which allows them to cut through floating sheets of ice to get to their prey. Speed and Agility Seashockers are fast and agile enough to outmaneuver Scauldrons, as well as to ambush its prey. According to Fishlegs, Seashockers move too fast for the human eye to see them, although the rippling effect of water may play a part in this illusion. Strength Seashockers are strong enough to pull boats occupied by humans, as well as carry humans and other dragons on their backs, showing no signs of struggle. Diving Seashockers are able to dive extremely deep in search of their preferred prey, small, deep-sea fish. Weaknesses The Seashockers' shocking ability produces an electric pulse that Scauldrons can sense, allowing them to track down and prey on the former. Like many Tidal Class dragons, Seashockers cannot last for a very long time out of water and will quickly dry up. Furthermore, unlike other Tidal Class dragons, Seashockers lack legs and on land are as helpless as a stranded whale. In addition, despite possessing wings, Seashockers are very weak flyers, as their wings are designed to be more like paddles for swimming in water. This is why Valka's Seashockers brought Toothless to the shores of Valka's Mountain and gave him to Sailback instead of flying him up themselves. Behavior and Personality The Seashocker lives in very deep, icy waters, where it can use echolocation instead of sight to hunt prey. It can also use its bioluminescence as an attraction to deep sea fish. But on some occasions, like the dragon's feeding time, Seashockers can appear near the surface where they can help the Bewilderbeast draw fish into its mouth by circling around. In return, some fish are given to them. Their most remarkable feature would be their teamwork. They often hunt in pods and circle their prey into a tight 'bait ball'. They move swiftly together and use it both to hunt and care for their young. Seashockers will also work together to defend against predators, as seen in "Shock and Awe" where they use their own electrical shocks to drive off a pack of Scauldrons. Despite a diet mainly consisting of deep-sea fish, Seashockers have been known to scavenge flotsam at sea, even if the 'debris' is a Human or a dragon egg, as seen in Dreamworks Press: Dragons. This behavior is mentioned again in Dragons: Rise of Berk, where it is outright stated that Seashockers of Bloodspilt Bay hunt and kill humans for food. Since the human subject in Dreamworks Press: Dragons is struggling to swim in the water and therefore emitting increased electrical signals, it is possible a Seashocker - like a shark - can be attracted to the human as possible prey in this manner. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 2 Seashockers make their first chronological appearance one year before the second film in "Shock and Awe". The first Seashocker is a male that got separated from his pod and ended up in the lagoon of Dragon's Edge. He eventually met and interacted with the Dragon Riders, especially Fishlegs, who was mesmerized by the dragon and bonded with him. The Riders tried to help the Seashocker return to the open ocean, but several Scauldrons tracked down and hunted the Seashocker through the lagoon. Fishlegs came to the Seashocker's rescue by joining both heads together, generating an electrical field that pushed the Scauldrons back. Eventually, more Seashockers came to the rescue, using their electrical shocks to chase away the Scauldrons, and they all swam back into the ocean. Season 4 In "Dire Straits", Ryker and Viggo had a pair of Seashockers pull their dinghy in order to escape the Dragon Riders who have just successfully freed a chained Submaripper. Season 6 Many Seashockers were summoned by the Berserker Bewilderbeast during the final battle in "King of Dragons, Part 2". How to Train Your Dragon 2 When Toothless is dropped into the ocean, Valka's Seashockers come from the depths and take him under their wings for protection. They take Toothless to the shores of the Dragon Sanctuary, where he was picked up by Sailback, while Clawlifter took Hiccup. During feeding time, three Seashockers can be seen circling a group of fish, herding them into the Bewilderbeast's mount, who then spits the fish everywhere to feed the other dragons. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Several Seashockers can be seen splashing around the waters of the Isle of Berk as the Dragon Riders return from one of their rescue missions. Seashockers are among the myriad of dragons that reside in the Hidden World. Though not shown, it is possible that the Seashockers of Berk followed their Alpha to New Berk before moving on to the Hidden World. Graphic Novels The Serpent's Heir Several Seashockers appear along other Tidal Class dragons that offer tribute to Toothless, their new Alpha. The Twins decide to ride two of them, whom they later name Soaky and Wetty. Dreamworks Press: Dragons A Seashocker briefly appears in this game. It is seen swimming among the wreckage of the ship carrying the player and a mysterious dragon egg. Eventually, it notices the player and the egg and is about to attack them when Hiccup and Toothless arrive and chase it off, saving both the player and the egg. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Seashocker appeared in this game after the second film aired. Valka's Seashocker, Covecharger, Wavewight, Rane & Shyne and Bolt & Float also became available. School of Dragons Seashockers are mentioned in a Stable Quest called "Rising Shockers". The player can send non-active dragons from their stables to complete missions for points and rewards. A school of Seashockers is also mentioned in the quest log, which shows what the dragons have been doing during the quest. As of March 2018, a NPC Seashocker was seen in the Expansion "Wrath of Stormheart" as a dragon of Nikora Stormheart. ''Dragons: Titan Uprising Although they do not currently appear in the game, Scauldrons are mentioned in the description of the Timberjack Lithe Loggerjammer. Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders The Seashocker is mentioned indirectly in this game. The player-controlled character Scribbler can find special treasure, including the "Sea Shocker Blade" which can be used to upgrade Scribbler's axe. Trivia *It is likely that, like many other deep-diving animals, the Seashocker possesses several specialized features to withstand the pressure of the deep ocean. These features include a heart that can decrease its heart rate, collapsible lungs and ribcage that can reduce air pockets, expel 90% of the air inside of the lungs, and decrease their buoyancy, blood and muscles that can store oxygen, the ability to cut off the flow of oxygen to nonessential parts of the body, the ability to limit movement, and the ability to shut down breathing, digestion, kidney function, and liver function. *The Seashocker shares many similarities with the Sharkworm from the books. *Seashockers slightly resemble Strafe, a Dinobot from ''Transformers: Age of Extinction. *While the chart shows the Seashocker as a large dragon, it is actually more of a medium-sized dragon, about twice as long as a Night Fury. *According to Dean DeBlois, the dragon's name is actually spelled as Sea Shocker. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Medium Dragons Category:Dragons with More than One Head Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Strong Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Flightless Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Dragons with Electrical Abilities Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Dragon Species